Fly
by eloquentfever
Summary: Kurt Hummel could remember everything in his life, every person he'd seen and can recall even the smallest insignificant things – like the exact thing he ate yesterday and whether he enjoyed it or not. Sherlock uses Kurt to help solve the disappearance of Sebastian Smythe whom just 'up and left'. Kurtbastian endgame.


_Warnings: mentions of mental disease (depression, eating disorder), mentions of suicide, but nothing is graphic and nothing is touched too deeply_

_Extra warning: this was written on college laptop with minimal spell-check, but i went over it just one more time with the spell-check here. here's to hope that this isn't clattered with mistakes._

* * *

Title: Fly  
Rated: +13 – some language, gay lovers  
Summary: Sherlock crossover. Kurt Hummel could remember everything in his life, every person he'd seen and can recall even the smallest insignificant things – like the exact thing he ate yesterday and whether he enjoyed it or not. Sherlock uses Kurt to help solve the disappearance of Sebastian Smythe whom just 'up and left'.  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance (this is as close as h/c as it gets for me)

* * *

"Aren't you going to offer me coffee?" Kurt asked, as he squinted his eyes, before sitting down on the couch where Watson had directed him to.

The doctor stared back at Kurt with an arched eyebrow, as Kurt raised his own in question to Watson's inquiry. Kurt had felt slightly uncomfortable, and then his mind flashed his main source of comfort: coffee, so that was what led him to ask the questions. Besides, he may be a client but they were still in an apartment and regardless of what, Kurt still felt obliged to ask for the steaming cup of warmth.

"Pardon?" John had hoped he'd caught that wrong.

Sherlock kept his gaze steady as he tediously explained. "Because he is invited into our apartment, John, then he is therefore a guest. Regardless of the fact he is our client, he is also our guest, so as a guest, he's asked for some hospitality from you."

"Why me?" John sighed, before leaving but not with an answer from Sherlock.

"Because you're closer to the kitchen and it's to make you less complacent than you already are at the moment."

Sherlock then turned his gaze back to Kurt, soul-searching his stoic face. "So, as a client, I want to ask you why you're here and why you think your situation is of value to _me_."

Kurt stared at Sherlock for some time, before he answered in a clear-cut voice. "I have a friend who's missing."

"You're lying." Sherlock said. "Your body language tells me so."

"He's not a friend," Kurt explained, rolling his eyes, as he sighed erratically, "but I'm still inclined to try and find him. And by 'missing', I mean he just left for no reason at all."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, why should I care and secondly, I don't help twelve year old boys."

"I'm _not_ twelve! You just assumed I'm twelve because of my incredibly high-pitched vocal chords!" Kurt exclaimed in full fury. He caught himself, composing his blazer that smelled highly of an infusion of amber and spice. He looked down at his lap. "As a guest, I am willing to let this go away but as a client; I'm beginning to doubt you already."

Sherlock was slightly thrown back by that response but he didn't believe him. "Show me your ID. I cannot be mistaken. You have the vocal range of a twelve year old boy and even possibility would've thought you can pass off as older due to your immense height but—"

Kurt showed him a flash of his ID, cutting Sherlock off. The atmosphere was awkward, as he looked down at his shoes for a few moments.

The silence stayed there for a few moments before Kurt had quietly said. "Money is no object to you, I can tell from now and no, you don't have to care about it, but after this display where your deductive reasoning suggests that since it starts off from truth 'he has a high-pitched voice', 'children have a high-pitched voice' and 'therefore, he must have a binky in his mouth', then I fully suggest you do just to prove yourself to me."

"And why in bloody hell should I care about what you think of me?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow to show how curious he was to how Kurt would bypass that question.

"Because you are arrogant," Kurt murmured. "Just like this boy we're looking for and you will not let a client go by without realizing the sheer power of your consultancy."

John just walked inside, holding a tray in his hand. Sherlock watched as Kurt leaned downward to take the cup as gradually as possible, putting in a few brown sugar cubes and then pulling backwards, stirring it in gently. Sherlock took this opportunity to blurt out, "Pale skin, appears soft, probably use lotion because when you reached in, I smell the scent of coconut when you leaned in closer and your skin was closer to my nostrils, therefore you use lotions to obtain that kind of softness.

"You subtly stared a second longer at Watson and I happen to know for a fact that either you were checking what brand of jeans he's wearing, but this is unlikely because you seem to be offending by the brand, but you were simply checking out his buttocks when he turned around, suggesting that either you're bisexual or homosexual and on top of that, your iPhone screen has a picture of you and a boy together but one of those pictures that showcase you as younger, so therefore, he must be younger in that picture and it's been some time since you've taken a picture together. You don't seem camera shy at all and neither does that boy on the screen that seems to have mixed races from how he appears to look like, but since it's an old picture and you haven't taken one in some time, then either this boy is a past memory, an overseas boyfriend, but I'm going with past memory seeing your eyes flicker with that hint of sadness, I'm concluding that he is your ex-boyfriend then."

"Blaine," Kurt finally gave him a name, before biting his lower lip. "I'm not convinced, Mr Holmes, mostly for the fact that you can find all of that on my Facebook page with a single click that takes a second, so show me something _impressive_ and then maybe I'll reconsider it."

"I want to see the boy's house and—"

Kurt cut him off. "The boy's family moved in from here to Paris again and there are new current residents inside of the house. Sebastian fled Ohio but I don't think he'd have gone to Paris knowing his parents would. Here's why you should care: you're trying to find a boy with little or no proof where he'd go, no records of his room, barely anything to go by. It's…like a game, isn't it?"

Sherlock idly stared at Kurt, grasping what he'd just said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

"He hate unnecessary information," John rolled his eyes. "If you would've told him there was nothing he can look at, like a room or a book or something, then it'll be a challenge – or as you put, a 'game' for him, which he quite bluntly enjoys."

"Shut up, John," Sherlock used his hand, "are there any school records?"

"They were suspiciously deleted out of the Dalton system," Kurt murmured, as he raised an eyebrow. "Wherever Sebastian had gone off to, he didn't want to be tracked and wanted to appear as if he'd never existed, here anyway. Actually, funny thing: hospital records, his existence here in Ohio has been either deleted, lost or erased, so you have to rely on very limited information. More specifically, my own as…I have this…uncanny ability to remember everything, exact time, location, clothing, appearance, and so on. I can recall everything as if it's a movie constantly playing in my head and I've remembered everything from my birth up until now."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You can tap into your subconscious memory at random intervals at any given period in time. John, this case is just what we need. It's marvellous. Extraordinary."

"He gets like this all the time," John explained when he realised Kurt was raising an eyebrow. "He has to solve a case or else he'll go mentally insane."

"Shut up, John." Sherlock though wanted to test out Kurt's abilities. "Woman walking down the hallway, what was she wearing and what did she look like?"

"A short cut of blonde hair, dark eyes or so they seem, has a sorry to say this – considerable amount of wrinkles, must be old, was wearing a shade from MAC's older collections meaning her make-up bag hasn't been updated in some time, has two very small dark-coloured earrings, wore a violet-coloured dress along with a dark complimentary coloured cardigan, had a diamond ring on her finger, and had nicely manicured nails." Kurt quickly answered without even blinking.

"There's a shop next to this apartment, can you tell me the name of it?" Sherlock asked once more to be certain.

"Sherlock, he could've gone inside—"

"No, he would've passed by," Sherlock quickly asked. "Considering the brown sugar cubes indicated that he was at least health-conscious and that place whilst quite delicious, it also isn't quite as healthy as it pans out to be. All he needs is a whiff of the air to notice that the food is practically full of unnecessary carbohydrates and as well as that, he seems to be new to this part of London. Actually, he seems to be new in all of London."

"Disgusting shade of red for the top part of the restaurant, bar and café, serves breakfast, lunch and pasta, which I refuse to implant in my body as I believe pasta is the devil. Though I do end up breaking this vow at least three times a week anyway." Kurt quickly answered. "Though he's right. I've never been this part of London and I haven't been in London for a long time so I've never been in it in my life. I simply glanced at it on my way here because that way, since I'd go from my university, I'd pass straight by it."

"So you went all the way from Ohio to London for a boy?" John cleared his throat.

"I study here," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fashion and design downtown in the new university." Sherlock stoically added on.

"How did you—?" John shook his head anyway, not wanting to know.

Kurt then pursed his lips together. "No, I went to London to study, but when I was on break, I asked around about him and did realise he fled. It was on the news a few times, and my Father records those stations to watch later. I have the tapes right here if you want to take a look at it, but I have reason to believe that he would've fled to London."

"And that is…?" Sherlock asked, gesturing with his hand for Kurt to continue.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Sebastian doesn't work in any subject except for business, and I've heard that he has thought of opening his own business, so why not go to the fifth largest marker in the world with its vast market, consumer rates and also, the colleges here are competitive. For a person who is smug and all sorts of arrogant, how much more of a push to his ego would it be if he can go to London, start up a business after studying in a high-class university and showing everyone up?"

"All the motives to come here to showcase success…" Sherlock murmured as Kurt slowly nodded his head. "Many leading brands are spun on by the London market, "also, London has a very wide diverse range of universities and colleges. We can spend all our time looking for him and we'll still never find him because the selection is terribly wide. Too many schools on the London map are highly competitive or well-endorsed."

Kurt slowly nodded his head at Sherlock's words. "Let's start then. First time you met him, date, time, all of the information and I will not tell you to give me all the 'necessary' information considering your necessary may be completely useless and you may mark a point as ridiculous but it will help solve the case." Sherlock said, eyes darkened with how adamant he had been.

Kurt slowly nodded his head as he curled his lower lip inward. "First time I've ever met him, he was wearing a Warbler uniform – if I had to guess, a medium-sized blazer top that was far too broad at his shoulders, giving him too much space around his tinier middle. He has a height of above six feet tall, but I cannot put an estimate around it. His shoes from what I've seen in a glance, are a size ten. His hair is a shade of chocolate brown, pulled back into an obnoxious CW hairstyle—"

John snorted. "Excuse me," he straightened himself, trying to suppress a laugh and appear as professional as possible, 'but don't _you_ have 'obnoxious CW hair'?"

"John, this is not the time to be exchanging hair tips," Sherlock cut him off. "Continue."

Kurt shot John a knowing smirk, feeling smug for a silver of a section before he turned to Sherlock, continuing to describe Sebastian's outer appearance before he began the story. "He has green eyes, a very delicate shade of green, is pale, and has a long, elongated face and very thin lips. Here's a picture of him," Kurt said, pulling out his iPod Touch and going through it. He eventually decided on a picture that showed Sebastian's facial features perfectly. He then went through the pictures, and Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"So, this boyfriend of yours, do you save—"

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt coloured slowly after he said this. The rosiness stayed on his cheek for a moment as he tried to calm down and explain. "He is just a boy that used to want to get my boyfriend into his bed. Neither do I ] like him, nor do I want to be with him, nor do I think that his smirky meerkat face may be endearing...or the fact that his eyes are so delicate it may be enchanting...or..."

John cut him off. "Uh, of course, so...you're looking for your enemy?"

The rosiness turned into a distinctive shade of red, reddening with every second as Kurt looked away. "Yes," he decided after a while. "I'm looking for my enemy."

"It makes sense," John quickly said. "I mean no matter where you go, Moriarty practically—"

"Moving on," Sherlock cut John off, shooting him a quick glare, and then turning back to Kurt, whose arms were crossed. "Now, that I am aware of his physical description, I want you to tell me about the first time you saw him, what happened, date, time, place, and so on. Give me all of them, as it seems that they are limited, aren't they?"

"Yes, I'd only seen him a few select times," Kurt said, sighing darkly.

"Alright then," Sherlock said. "Begin."

"When I first saw him, it was four pm, after school, and I was supposed to meet up with Blaine in the Lima Bean, which is a coffee chain in Lima, Ohio, but he said that he was busy. As I wandered my way down there even without him, I saw him sitting down with a male. I caught a bit of their conversation where Blaine sincerely had told Sebastian that he already has a boyfriend and that he doesn't want to screw things up with me. I walked up to them, pretending as if I'd heard nothing and Blaine, as any person caught being where they weren't supposed to be, panicked and hastily introduced me to Sebastian. I remembered shaking his hand—"

"Texture," Sherlock hastily demanded.

"I _was_ getting to that," Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was dry, and by dry, I mean a severe dryness that is not caused by using soaps or detergents, or from any weather change that strip away the healthy layer of fatty acid that coats your body and makes it soft, but rather, a severe dryness. Also, there were really soft hairs on his skin, and his skin was also flaky."

"Soft hair?" John quickly cut in. "Fine, downy soft type of hair or—"

"Yes! That's exactly it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Lanugo," John explained, now investing himself in the conversation. "It is usually found in unborn children, a very fine, furry growth of hair on the skin. It's to protect the skin and insulate it. This only happens when the body fat percentage is too low so insulation in the body is low. Because the person cannot keep themselves warm, the body results into growing lanugo as its attempt to keep a person insulated until they develop enough body fat to be insulated on their own. Usually, this suggests either your person is an infant, so they are still too underdeveloped, or they are starved to the point of having no body fat. That can occur from—"

"Alright, John, you're wandering off to obvious territory now," Sebastian gave him a cold gaze. "Now to find out why is he starved, if it's self-inflicted or if it is brought on by something else. What is his monetary situation?"

"He's definitely loaded," Kurt quickly quipped back. "Dalton's tuition is steep. He drives a Mercedes-Benz. His watch is well over a thousand dollars and his phone is always updated to the newest version."

"This is definitely an assumption is what I say," Sherlock said, 'but it's safe to assume his family has the money. He could have easily have stolen it as well. So we have two categories: spoiled rich child with an eating disorder, or starved boy who like _things_. John, write this down."

John, whom had his laptop in front of him, quickly deterred his attention to it. He clumsily opened up a Microsoft Word document, writing at a pace too ungodly for words as he jotted down what they knew just now. Kurt stared at Sherlock for some time before he continued their tale now. "After I shook his head, we started quipping back at each other. He said that he was 'dying to meet Blaine', then he asked us what we were doing for the weekend, _which I quipped back to that horrendous smirky face of his that I had a skin-slouching regime and he was a sarcastic sardonic little bitch—"_

Kurt stopped himself, shutting his eyes and then continuing. "He offered to take us to the new gay bar, as Blaine told me, Scandals, and foolishly, accepted his offer. He gave us fake ID's but asked us to bring the real ones just in case as they honestly did not care about age. When we saw him, he was wearing a horizontally striped Blue Clue's shirt that was again big around his middle, his pants were from Levi's from what I know, and his hair was styled in the same way. He got us fake ID's as well to get into Scandals. The rest of the night was spent with him dancing and Sebastian and Blaine getting drunk on only one alcoholic beverage and them grinding and dancing right beside each other."

"He asked you to get a real ID just in case the fake one didn't work, knowing fully that the fake one will grant you admission and then started grinding up to a drunk male that he probably intoxicated, who has his real ID in his pocket," Sherlock tediously stated. "Quite easy, he pick-pocketed him for his ID when he was grinding. I'm too sure that his 'infatuation' with this Blaine character is spun on by what Blaine can do for him."

"Going with your 'he's starved of body fat' reference, I know for a fact that horizontally striped shirts make you appear much bigger than you actually are, so it can be a keen actual attempt at hiding the apparent weight loss or low body fat?" Kurt added on. "The shirt was also slightly loose, suggesting that he was trying to fill up the space with air and make it seem as if he's much more healthier than he actually is, correct?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obviously, next?"

"I took Blaine out of there after awhile. Sebastian went to sleep with some guy." Kurt rolled his eyes at this. "I didn't see him until next time with the Lima Bean, same time exactly, four pm – more specifically four eleven this time. Sebastian showed up exactly seventeen minutes after Blaine and I started to talk. Blaine awkwardly left, realising the tension. We stated our distaste for each other and this was irrelevant. He bluntly stated out a presence of a rivalry for Blaine. The next time I've seen him was when I was with Rachel and he came up to us, still in standard Warbler uniform, blackmailing Rachel and suggesting that he must drop out."

"Wait a minute," Sherlock stopped Kurt there. "If he's anything like you or me, he won't use cuts to try to get to the trophy. It would be showing a mere silver of weakness, that he finds you even the slightest bit of a challenge or intimidating. This is wrong. Something had happened between that time period—"

"A gay boy committed suicide, and he's been quite harsh to him. He felt awful about it, but of course, in standard Sebastian fashion, he snapped back to normal a week after."

"_Bollocks_," Sherlock stated to this new information. "Something else happened. Someone either threatened his position, his Father's position, if he has an eating disorder then exploiting that, or had threatened his life. It's enough to make him feel grossly intimidated. Now, the only evidence we have of the other aggressor is that he seems to either disliked you, or that they just wanted to make him appear as weak, which is why you're going to sit with John here for dinner and you're going to run down every single person you and Sebastian may or may not have known and cutting down the suspects."

"What?" John quickly shot a dark look at Sherlock. "_Why_ me?"

"Because John, somewhere in that head of yours, you are capable of such menial tasks. I can't possibly do all the work." Sherlock explained smoothly before turning a glance over towards Kurt. "And any other memories?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head. "I saw him in Lima Bean a few times – always around four or four thirty, and he seemed less guarded. Last time I've seen him was shortly after Blaine breaking up with me for reasons unknown."

"Wait," Sherlock looked up towards John. "John, jolt this down: primary suspect to this date: Blaine...what's his name?"

"Anderson," Kurt said, but then shook his head. "Blaine isn't even a suspect to be honest."

"Two events correlating at once, the decline of you and your boyfriend's romance and the strangeness that Sebastian was acting. I'd say that one of them influences the other, but now to find out which. It seems as if he had attempted to break you apart and succeeded but I believe that there is more to the story than just that, so, carry on. John, sit down here with Kurt and talk to him."

John sighed as he stared at Kurt's face. Kurt gave him a soft smile. Sherlock left, whistling just to spite John.

John looked down at the laptop screen. "So...dinner...Chinese or Japanese?"

* * *

John had stayed up until one-thirty in the morning writing out all the information that Kurt was telling him. Feeling that it was far too cruel to let the boy get a cab in a place he barely knew, he had offered Kurt to stay there on the couch preferably he did not put on loud music or wake Sherlock, which led to the events of this morning.

"John," Sherlock said, staring down at the still-sleeping brunette laid down on their couch, with a thin blanket to insulate him, 'we do not let clients sleep on our couch. Clients catch the late-night cab downtown if it helps. Clients do not grab my favourite blanket and lie there asleep until morning and _is that breakfast_?"

"Well, I'm treating him not as a client," John said, flipping the pancake, 'but as a guest."

"You never make me any breakfast," Sherlock chimed in, as frustrated as possible at the current moment. Kurt woke up. He sat up only to fix his clothing which caused Sherlock's eyes to widen as he recognised the fabric of clothing that Kurt was wearing. "Did you give him my clothing to sleep in?"

"Well, you told me to burn these in the furnace," John said, inspecting the damages on the coat from the last case. "And he didn't want to wrinkle his clothing so I kept them hung up in our closet so when he wakes up, they're still clean and pressed and in proper condition—"

"Bloody hell, John, marry the guy!"

Kurt sat up, amused as he stared at them fight. "You asked me to be home-welcoming," John had explained.

"Clients do not sleep on the couch regardless of whether they are guests. Do you let any guest stay in your room? He might steal something."

"After he told me his entire life story," John began, 'in vivid detail I may add, I felt inclined to, Sherlock. I know more about him than ninety-seven percent of the people that actually know him. He's hardly a stranger, so I don't see why not."

Sherlock shook his head. "This is absolutely ridiculous," he murmured. "Don't make the yolk runny."

"But I like it runny," Kurt added on.

Sherlock shot him a cold look, as he sat down on a chair beside the table. Kurt joined him i a few moments as John had scraped up the eggs, toast, and pancakes. Kurt had quickly picked up the bread and bit into it, as Sherlock added on. "Why is the bread brown, John?"

"Because—"

"Your lover's health-conscious. Of course." Sherlock added on, causing John to sigh erratically, shaking his head at Sherlock's quips. "What did you find out? Other than you completely belong with each other."

John rolled his eyes but then added on. "We were able to track down someone that can give us a copy of Blaine's records just to see if anything clicks or matches, and guess what? Blaine's hospital sent us an overview of Blaine's conditions and apparently, Blaine has had severe clinical depression for a four year time period and has had a prescription of many anti-depressants and a therapist, but his condition remains static and if it changes, it's only for the worst. He's also been told to have tried to kill himself at least nine recorded times. All of them are intentional overdoses on heart medicine, sleeping pills or the like."

"So, Sebastian's after depressed boy, depressed boy breaks up with brunette..." Sherlock tried to link the two and two together. "Why is this relevant to me of Blaine's depression? Unless...this story has more than two layers, there's the lovers' feud, Sebastian's disappearance and Blaine's depression but now to find a link between them. Has Blaine ever been treated in a London-based facility?"

"Not from the records we managed to obtained, no," John shook his head.

"So, what significance does knowing that the boy is depressed give us?" Sherlock quickly asked, arching his eyebrow at both John and Kurt.

"I thought that maybe Sebastian's infatuation with Blaine started from a different period in time. Sebastian's Mother, from what Kurt told me about and from what he knows, is a psychiatrist, and Blaine was actually one of her recurring patients and I checked out her file due to our contacts. We got the authorisation quick, because the woman was willing to comply and she basically did most of the work for us. Interestingly enough, Sebastian has a very distant relationship with his Father. We send him eleven inquiries, and they haven't been answered and when we called Nathalie and asked her about her husband, she was quick to make up excuses. The dissociation between Father and son helps rule out something – Sebastian will not go to a school that is too well-known for fear of being found out. The man has a list of connections, which the wife was glad to provide," John said, taking a sheet a stack of them on the table and giving it to Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at it before poking at the egg, making the yellowy yolk run deeper. "You could've let it cook for a bit at least."

"Sherlock, are you listening?"

"But of course," Sherlock mumbled, you were talking about connections and other 'vital' information," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that the boy's Father's relationship is strained, and this is all too obvious. When Kurt mentioned Sebastian being spoiled and malnourished, it often indicates that the source of the family – the Father – would be having a horrendous connection with him. That picture Kurt showed me," Sherlock remembered the quick picture of the trio together, 'the boy – Sebastian – is in the middle, but if you look at it closely, the smile is forced, the man's hand is on his shoulder indicating pulling him in his place, there had to be a small tremor in his knee from the angle that his knee was at during this photograph and even his body language is negative. His hand is gently around his Mother's as if she was delicate. God. Why are you all so blind and pretentious?"

John was silent for a moment, 'but at least I got it this time," he nearly pouted, as he looked away. Eyes melting into discouragement as he turned to look down at the eggs, taking the plate from Sherlock. "I'll scrape these up for you."

"Much appreciated," Sherlock gave him a humane smile, and turned to look at Kurt.

"Where do we go from here then?" Kurt said.

"Simple, you think in fragments and put these all together whilst I think generally and link things together. You are an inductive reasoner and I am a deductive reasoner." Sherlock realised. "I see that A is like B and B is not C, so therefore C cannot be A, but you think human A is a mortal, human B is a mortal, human C is a mortal and therefore all humans are mortals."

"That's not true because a lot of prophets—"

Kurt cut John off. "I suppose the fantasy states that prophet A only appears as human but there are far too many folklores so who knows? All I'm saying is point is all humans are mortals regardless of meagre exceptions so we do assume that all humans are mortal. I do tend to start from the deduction and end up with a conclusion. You deduce that humans are mortals because you see them die, but I take this deduction and I round it up to the general public, so does this mean that only human A is mortal or is human B mortal? Conclusion is that all humans are mortals. You...you are on the premises that when you start with the truth, you can only end with truth, so you can fall wrong where. After eliminating the impossible, there is only so many options left."

"Deduction works," Sherlock explained keenly.

"Wait a second," Kurt applied that to their case. "Blaine is depressed. Blaine is suicidal. Blaine has tried to kill himself countless of times, so I deduce from that data that all depressed patients have tried to kill themselves," he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but all of them have thought of killing themselves at one point or another without realising it, so yes, the first two parts do present some sort of truth and validation. They all have reasons for doing it, but like mindless humans, they search for reasons to do things. Life on this earth is boundless and it is infinite. One day, I'm just going to be nothing but something is plowed back into this earth, so why living it out a slow and painful lifetime when you can end it too quickly? There's no answer, nothing to deduce from, nothing to induce from, because there is nothing much more to be said. It goes in a circular type of thinking. We are no better than animals. There is no reason we are put on this earth other than to suffer and find a few amusing memories in between," Sherlock said after awhile. "So yes, all depressed patients are suicidal patients, but not all people who commit suicide or attempt suicide are depressed so therefore, suicide does not mean that a person is depressed, just that a person realised there it is futile to exist."

"Do you think...that these aren't random occurrences?" John said, looking up from a few notes. "Blaine's last suicide attempt was recorded on the day that is supposedly nearly a week before he met Kurt, but then there are no suicide attempts but he started cutting himself on October fourteenth, stopping somewhere around the twenty-first. Do you know what happened on the fourteenth of October, Kurt?"

Kurt shut his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "He found out about Chandler and we didn't make up until some time later."

John looked back past towards Sherlock, whom seemed to be assembling the information together.

Sherlock sighed. "What a ridiculous notion to cut for—"

John cut him off. "Sherlock, you must understand that Blaine had severe depression for years on end. At the point he is, he struggles to find a reason why he shouldn't off himself so of course, he'll be hyper-sensitive to normal bad occurrences. The boy can find no happiness in his life as it, so when his only source of light is threatened, he will break. It's only natural human chemistry. There is so much one can take before they can snap."

"Why is he so bloody depressed? I'm quite sure there are less fortunate than him—"

John cut him off yet again. "Sherlock, depression doesn't target people with horrific histories. Anyone can fall into clinical depression and to be honest, a lot of clinically depressed victims don't even know why they are depressed. Blaine does not control his emotions. He has no propagated reason for his sadness but it doesn't make it less serious than it is."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Watson."

"You _aren't_ even listening to me," John concluded Sherlock's indifference towards the matter. "Unbelievable."

Sherlock placed a hand in the air. "Wait a second, when did Sebastian meet Blaine?"

"At around mid-September, more specifically the 16th of September," Kurt quickly explained. "And—"

"Enough, dear guest, don't strain yourself," Sherlock mumbled darkly, but then stared back at John with a hardness to his eyes. "And what is Blaine's progression then?"

"Positive," John raised an eyebrow. "One of the few select positive ones as well."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kurt. "Were you aware of this?"

"Of course not—"

"That's a _lie_," Sherlock quickly picked it up. A smug smile had made its way towards his lips. "You honestly knew that your boyfriend was happier around this boy yet you've purposely tried to pull him back towards you. Why?"

Kurt curled up his lower lip. "Sebastian will just bang and leave him, alright? Yes, he's happier for the moment but.. Sebastian has a history of _things_."

"There's something more to this I know," Sherlock quickly pointed out sharply, as he grabbed the records from John's hands, looking through them. "John, come with me. We need to discuss this...you..." he glanced over at Kurt, 'you can go home."

John shook his head. "Help yourself to some more coffee if you want beforehand."

"John!"

Sherlock pulled the man away from the kitchen, tugging at him towards one of the bedrooms. He shut the door to look at John, with now sudden inquisitive eyes. "Blaine, depression for many years, several suicide attempts – now, boy, Sebastian, comes in and _somehow_ says all the right things and _somehow_ manages to swoon Blaine by recognition and making him feel loved? He _somehow_ signals out Blaine from the rest of them, even if he was their lead whatever group they were in or so the notes says and glorifies him enough to make Blaine feel appreciated? Coincidence, John?"

"No, that sounds too perfect to be a coincidence," he realised after a while. John raised an eyebrow. "So Sebastian is aware of Blaine's depression along with Kurt, so...wait...is—"

"Kurt is in this equation, somehow, someway, I just know it," Sherlock murmured. "Wait, Kurt said that he knew he had a _feeling_ that Sebastian would go to London. He also seems to have a great deal of amounts of pictures of Sebastian on his phone or so, how suspicious is that? He's running after an enemy and not for reasons of inquiry either."

"Do you reckon that Kurt is working for Moriarty and made up a fake case?"

Sherlock gave him a dark look. "John, you let him stay in the house."

"He was a guest!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock sighed erratically, rolling his eyes. "Though no, it wouldn't fit because the boy barely knows London enough as it is. He knows it enough to know that I'm a big thing in London, but he doesn't know it enough to be working for Moriarty. It's evident."

"Alright," John tried to ingest all of the information he got right now. "So what now?"

"Now, John," Sherlock shut his eyes. "Now, you give me those files and I will get those pictures from Kurt and we will sit down and behind your small scum of a brain and my far more superior intellect, we'd be able to collect enough evidence to find out what it all means."

Sherlock walked back towards Kurt, taking the pictures from him. Sherlock had practically saved every picture regardless of what he'd said and had enlisted John into getting back to him. When Kurt had left (kicked out viciously by Sherlock), Sherlock had started to look through the pictures and the records he had.

"Our first piece of evidence was the lanugo," Sherlock quickly said. "Blaine has clinical depression. Sebastian has an eating disorder. Same Doctor," he pulled the pieces together. "Sebastian comes onto Blaine, Blaine enjoys the attention he craves, unbeknownst to him that Sebastian had listened to his ranting or knows a part of what goes on in that office. Sebastian ends up blackmailing due to an aggressor and then an impromptu vow of becoming better," Sherlock looked up at John.

"John, what if it's set up?"

"Set up?" John rubbed the back of his neck. "Which part, the blackmail or the 'I will get better' thing?"

Sherlock looked at them. "The whole thing. What if Sebastian coming onto Blaine is a set-up? ...John, it fits. We took in two pieces of the puzzle, Blaine and Sebastian, neglecting the most important puzzle – Kurt. Kurt is aware that Blaine has depression, meets up with him in one of Blaine's appointments, they hit it off well."

"How did you conclude that Kurt liked—?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Searching for his 'missing' boyfriend, the photos, and remember, Kurt may be a fashion student but he was in a choir. He is aware at some level how to act or how to appear like so. Kurt, talking about Sebastian, rubbing his thigh in hesitation because he's not telling the truth, refusing to meet my eye when he's saying certain things and there's a small tremor to his lip. He's been lying for some bit of this, the bit where he and Sebastian instantly fall into each other's arms and have...rogue male relations."

"Relations," John nodded his head vaguely. "Of course."

"Now, Kurt wants to break up with Blaine but that won't work. Kurt is at least aware of how severe Blaine's depression is so if he breaks up with him, Curly will attempt another suicide attempt, but if Kurt brings in Sebastian, a boy whom he's known from...my estimation at least a year from the small progressions in the photos that are in Kurt's phone, to try and separate them then..."

"It's all of it, it's an act," John realised, raising an eyebrow. "If Blaine breaks up with him, then Kurt avoids the suicide problem."

Sherlock nodded his head. "Something else happened, something escalated – I'm guessing that Sebastian's Father has mistreated him or has hurt him, hit him possibly, so he fled, except..." Sherlock shook his head. "Wait a moment."

"What?"

"Ugh, lovers," was Sherlock's only response, as he maneuvered his way towards the kitchen. "So are you going to make me lunch, John and ask me for what I want?"

John sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want for lunch, Sherlock?" he said in a near tedious way.

* * *

When Kurt had stopped by next time, he sat down. Sherlock sat down, staring into Kurt's face for a moment. "

Boy with the ability to remember everything," Sherlock began. "He manages to bribe or blackmail others into erasing, deleting or destroying Sebastian's records, but boy with ability to remember forgets that his ex-boyfriend can be a key point. Boy meets eating disordered Sebastian when he's waiting for Blaine to finish with a session, they fall in love, boy wants to break up with Blaine, Blaine is suicidal so therefore, boy enlists the help of Sebastian to break up boy and Blaine. Boy lets Sebastian blackmail New Directions to maintain their cover, Sebastian breaks during suicide attempt and fails to maintain act, but that doesn't matter. Sebastian is still arrogant slowly afterwards. Sebastian and his Father have a horrendous relationship, relationship spirals out of control so he flees, except not," Sherlock said, looking at Kurt with transfixed eyes.

"Sebastian flees with boy. Boy named Kurt studies fashion. Sebastian studies business. They live in a small apartment downtown together with complications of mental disorder on Sebastian's part. They're in love together and they're happy. Kurt comes with a semi-fake case," Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "And I've yet to understand why."

Kurt bit down his lower lip, raising an eyebrow. "To know if we're ever found out."

"Perhaps you will be," Sherlock murmured. "I cannot promise you that if someone comes here with the question of why Sebastian Smythe had disappeared that I will not answer them. You are running away from all odds and from a life you once had. The past catches up with you, just as Dr Watson. It will not rest until it breaks you. I want one question answered then: Blaine had a mental disease yet you were so inclined to break up with him, yet Sebastian has a mental disease and you seemingly don't care, why is that?"

"Mr Holmes," Kurt began, as he moved towards the door, opening it and taking one last glance at him. "I didn't love Blaine, but I love Sebastian. That's the difference."

Sherlock wanted to laugh.

Kurt was about to leave when he said one last thing, 'you may not understand, Mr Holmes. I surely don't understand yet, but the best thing in my life was taking Sebastian into my arms as if he was nothing more than a bird, and teaching him how to fly."

Sherlock didn't see past this. "If it can fly, it can fall."

"It's better to fly once than to not have flown at all," Kurt explained, his voice soft.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Your apartment – it's going to be hard for you both to live there – move just across down, near your university, there are a few apartments that are under construction and they will be ready in about a year. Dr Watson will be welcome to have you both and make revolting eggs for you."

"Sebastian doesn't eat eggs," Kurt said, voiced full of some sort of sadness. "He eats the egg whites, but he will not eat the white part."

"I'm a bigger fan of boiled eggs than I am of runny ones," Sherlock added on as if to improvise an idea. "You are aware that he is just a boy then? Your attempts at doing all of these things to him will amount to nothing once you're found. His Father will break him into pieces if he'd ever realised this. Your attempt at etsablishing a new chapter of Sebastian's life will probably ultimately fail. Dr Watson may even mention that he will have nothing to live for, and that he will ultimately become just as depressed and as suicidal as Blaine because he has a limit to what he can take. He may be the essence of corrupt – maybe not now, but in a few months, or years, but maybe never, but most certainly, when it happens, then it will be for nothing."

"I'm fully aware of the risks," Kurt curled up his lower lip inward, 'but you're wrong, Mr Holmes. He is not just a boy. The sun is not just a star. Do you remember what you told me about all humans being mortal? We are not. We are _infinite_. We are reinvested in the universe. We do not amount to nothing. We amount to anything we please, but mostly, we amount to everything. My intention was to help Sebastian and no matter how the universe breaks, or falls or snaps, that will always be my intention and Sebastian will always know this. That will always be enough. If we're found out, we're sick, we're dead, we are still something and that something makes up a little bit of this universe. Our bodies are broken down by bacteria and our nutrients are used in the soil again so that the plants can be fed. We grow in part of the ecosystem. We do _not_ die. We live in this universe forever in different forms and in that essence, we are immortal...so in that case, Mr Holmes, we have _everything_ to live for."

* * *

_I'd do a short recap just in case but it feels clear to me, but if not: **recap: **starting from the real story: Kurt and Sebastian did actually meet each other before the canon 3x05, during one of Blaine's therapy sessions. Kurt was waiting for him but he somehow stumbled against Sebastian. Through this exchange, Kurt realises that Sebastian has an eating disorder which isn't deeply gone into, but anyway...Sebastian/Kurt meet, fall in love, and Kurt finds out that he cannot break up with Blaine for fear that Blaine will kill himself so he enlists Sebastian to break Klaine up. This doesn't go the way they planned and Sebastian's Father's treatment of him spirals out of control (how? Fill in the gaps/add whatever you want), so they both fled together to London. To ensure their chances of not being found out by anyone from Ohio, Kurt creates a semi-fake case and goes to Sherlock to see the odds of someone finding them. When Sherlock cracks the case, he tells Kurt that there is always a chance they will be found out and if it does, it'll be for nothing (all of Kurt's attempts to take Sebastian into care, provide for him, help him with his mental illness will be for nothing) because if they're found out, it'll come with consequences from facing reality. Kurt of course tells Sherlock that nothing is for nothing, because everything is something but mostly, something is everything since we all become a part of ecosystem when we die so therefore, we have everything to live for (he basically used Sherlock's deductive reasoning to get back at Sherlock)._

_So, yes, that's it! :) xD. I'm sorry for not updating/even writing much anymore. I've written this waiting for my aunt to come by to my uni. To be honest, my uni starts 8AM (i have to get up 6 and I'll always end up there on time because of rush hour) and then the actual ride back home is about an hour so by the time I'm home, at around 5 or 6, I'm so tired that I fall asleep until 8 and then I have lectures and tutorials to complete, so that's not fun. And I have to do seven years of this. Fuck. Without the post-graduate or specialisation. Yeah, so someone shoot me._

_What else is in works anyway? A Finchel one-shot (yes, Finchel as in FINN and RACHEL...TOGETHER) because I have a perfect plot and they'd be the best for it and oh, I have to write Bas' birthday one-shot. ^_^ Until then, babes! _

_xo Peanut Butter/Sam _


End file.
